The Troubles of Time Travel
by pupeez4eva
Summary: When the ministry use ancient dark magic in order to allow them to take a peek at the future, the result they get isn't quite what they expected –and now the wizarding world has James Sirius Potter and his friends to deal with. JSP/OC, HP/GW
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

It was meant to be the perfect plan. Everything was meant to be wonderful –by now they should have gotten what they wanted.

_This_ was certainly not what they had bargained for. When they had decided to use that ancient dark spell to take a look at the future it was meant to go to plan. Now they couldn't help but regret their choice. People always said that curiosity killed the cat.

And now, because of that very choice, a young dark haired boy with gleaming hazel eyes and familiar features stood in front of them. It was clear to everyone in the room _why_ those features were familiar. They all knew where they had seen them before.

On Harry Potter.

Behind the boy were a group of people. A young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Another girl standing next to her with cocoa colored skin and jet black hair. Two boys, one with black curls and the other with short, flaming red hair.

The minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, studied them all with dread coloring his face. This was terrible. He had never wanted this. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and worries and he stumbled out of the room. There was only one thing he could possibly think of doing right now; and the more he thought about it, the more welcoming it sounded.

He would call Dumbledore and dump the whole burden on him. _Dumbledore_ could be the one responsible of making sure the timeline wasn't torn apart. After all _he_ certainly couldn't risk it. What would the people say if he messed things up? He'd lose his position as minister for sure!


	2. First Meetings

From the first day she had met him, Alice Hannah Longbottom had despised James Sirius Potter. During one of her and James' many arguments, her father had jokingly said that the first time she had been introduced to him as a baby, Alice had burst out crying. She knew for certain that this had to be true. It always seemed as if he had been born simply to annoy her.

Alice was a very pretty girl, tall with silky blonde hair and large, bright blue eyes. But people always got the wrong idea when they first met her. They constantly seemed to think that she was one of those ditsy blonde girls who only cared about makeup and shagging as many boys as they could find.

Alice wasn't at all like that at all.

She was smart and hardworking. She always got top marks. She was a prefect and was aiming to become head girl. But while Alice had all these good traits, there were many that were quite the opposite.

And they all seemed to revolve around James Potter.

He brought up all her bad quirks. He made her seem hot headed and grumpy; he made her scream like a banshee almost whenever he was in the same room as her.

And when something bad happened, Alice always did one simple thing –she blamed James Potter.

"This is _your entire_ fault, Potter!" Alice shrieked. James' best friends, Fred Weasley and Richie Wood both let out loud groans. They were silenced by piercing glares sent their way by Alice.

James leaned against the wall, not particularly caring what Alice said to him. He was use to it by now. She hated him and he hated her. That fact was simple and he had learned to live with it.

That didn't mean he didn't like to rile her up though.

"And _how _is it my fault, Longbottom?" he teased. Alice's blue eyes flashed with rage.

"Oh don't get me _started_!" she yelled. She looked ready to rant on for hours on end when the argument was quickly stopped before it could really get heated.

"James, Alice stop" both turned to look at the speaker –Roxanne Weasley. Roxanne was usually the one to break up the fights. She was one of James' favorite cousins and even Alice was friends with her (though Alice reckoned that they would have been much closer if she didn't spend so much time with James). Because of this she was an obvious choice to end their arguments.

Alice continued to glare at James and he smirked back at her. No one said anything, though Richie and Fred were exchanging grins behind James' back.

"What are we going to do?" Roxanne asked after a moment. No one answered.

Silence stretched in the room. Alice had stopped glaring at James and was now content in staring at gleaming prefects badge pinned to her robes. Fred and Richie were quietly talking about something in the back of the room. Roxanne was staring at her shoes and even James (though he tried not to show it) looked worried.

And then the door opened.

* * *

The headquarters had been unusually quiet that evening. The children were _somewhere _in the house doing who-knows-what and Molly Weasley was bustling around in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Sirius was off brooding somewhere, still upset about having to be locked up in the house that he despised so much and the order members that _were _there (a group which consisted of Tonks, Moody, Snape and Remus) were all silent.

That was until Albus Dumbledore came running into the room looking shocked, worried and excited at the same time.

"Dumbledore, what is it?" Moody demanded. Dumbledore simply shook his head and fished around for some floo powder.

"It seems some guests will be joining us soon" he replied as a response to the inquisitive stares he was receiving.

"_What?"_ demanded Tonks. Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"It seems that some of the future generation has joined us here" he replied. The room fell back into silence as they all gaped at him as if he'd lost his marbles. Another moment passed and then it was Snape that chose to break the silence.

"Dumbledore…you realize that, that isn't possible…don't you?" he asked, slowly.

"No my boy, it _is_ possible. And it seems that the ministry is to blame for this…situation" Dumbledore replied.

"The Ministry?" Remus asked, sounding confused. Dumbledore nodded though refused to say anything more on the matter. As he threw some floo powder into the fire place he said,

"I think it would be best to inform Molly and the children about all of this. Also contact Arthur, Bill, Minerva and Kingsley and ask them to meet up here."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Alice could only stare at the person who had just entered the room. She'd know those twinkling blue eyes anywhere, and that long white beard and those kind, old features.

She was looking at Albus Dumbledore.

Alice loved reading. And because of this she was well accustomed to many of the famous witches and wizards in history. Albus Dumbledore was one of her favorites to learn about and whenever she was called to Headmistress McGonagall's office she would have long, lengthy chats with his portrait.

But Albus Dumbledore was _dead_. And even though she knew _how_ he was standing there in front of her that didn't make the shock any less. And judging from her classmates features they all felt the same way.

"Hello then. I am guessing that you are our visitors from the future?" he said. Alice tried to ignore the feeling that came with those words. Even though she knew where they were, actually hearing those words said aloud were another matter entirely.

Dumbledore seemed to understand because he nodded in their direction and, still smiling, pulled an item out of his pocket. As Alice peered forward she realized that it was an old show. She eyebrow raised in confusion.

Dumbledore tapped the shoe with his wand and muttered some words under his breath. Upon seeing their confused faces he replied,

"It's a portkey"

Each of the children reached out to grasp a different area of the shoe. Alice had used portkey's many times before and she couldn't say that she was particularly fond of them.

As she felt a familiar tug at her navel she braced herself for what was going to happen. The world blurred around her and suddenly she was inside a large house, being stared at by a range of different people.

She recognized some of them –Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Bill and Harry. She also recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt standing near the back and a dark haired man who she realized to be the deceased Professor Snape.

Other unfamiliar people lingered around. A tall man with gaunt features and stringy dark hair that hung to his shoulders. A man with sandy brown hair that had started to turn grey. A witch with bright pink hair. And a man with an obviously fake bright blue eye and a fake leg standing near the back and whispering something to the man with the graying hair.

Silence stretched throughout the room. In the end it was Dumbledore that ended it by reaching into the pocket of his deep purple robes and pulling out a large bag.

"Lemon drop anyone?" he asked, offering the bag to the entire room. James who decided that he had spent enough time away from the spotlight, stepped forward.

"Don't mind if I do" he said, reaching into the bag and popping a sweet into his mouth. The order turned their full attention on him, staring at him in shock.

"Idiot" whispered Alice, venomously.


	3. Introductions

A silence spread throughout the house as every occupant, not including the group from the future and Dumbledore, gaped at James.

"God can't you ever go anywhere _without_ causing a scene?" Alice demanded, furiously. James rolled his eyes.

"With boring company like you, no wonder I feel the need to cause a scene! People would die of boredom if I didn't!" James retorted.

"Shut up Potter"

"Oh why dont you go throw yourself of a cliff. I can assure you no one would miss you" James replied, his hazel eyes gleaming, like they always did when he was arguing with Alice.

"Aragont git"

"Idiot know-it-all"

"How could I be an idiot _and_ a know-it-all?"

"Figure it out yourself Longbottom"

"Potter, can't you see your just embarrassing yourself? Stop being an idiot!" Alice threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Oh your just jealous because everyone loves me and no one likes you" James retorted.

"James that isn't completely true...my inside sources claim that Alice is one of the most sought after girls in the school" Fred butted in.

"Weasley how do you even _know_ that?" Alice demanded.

"We're getting of topic here! And honestly Fred, your meant to be on _my_ side! You know, me, James Potter, your best mate and favourite cousin?" James demanded.

"Potter didn't I tell you to stop acting like an idiot?" Alice snapped.

"And didn't I tell you that your just jealous?"

"Did my comment go completely unappreciated?" Fred muttered to Richie and Roxanne.

"Potter anyone with a decent brain would _never_ pay any attention to you!" Alice yelled, making a point to ignore Fred.

"NOT TRUE! Layla Smith thinks I'm great..."

"Um James that's _Leila _Smith. Mate, I'd think you'd know that, seeing as how you shagged her in a broom closet jus last week..." Richie muttered, smirking despite what he had said.

"Potter, Leila Smith has a brain the size of a peanut! A very deformed, shrunken peanut!" Alice yelled.

"We're missing the point here!"

"_What_ point? The fact that your an arrogant little bastard? No, I think we grasped that pretty well, thankyou"

"Oh yeah? Well your just a little bitchy snob!" James growled, furiously.

"Oh no you did _not_ just call me bitchy! Potter this is war!" Alice took a threatening step forward, reaching into her pocket for her wand.

"Um I hate to break up the argument but people are kind of staring..." Roxanne interuppted.

And so they were. No _gaping_ was a better word. Well everyone besides the gaunt looking man and the man with the greying hair, who were grinning madly, and Dumbledore who had his eyes twinkling at full force.

"So..." he said in amusement. "Shall we get on with the introductions?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" Alice said, coming out of her stupour. A few chuckles went around the room, and no one took their eyes of them. It seemed no one could believe that this was actually happening. Hell, _she_ couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well who will start?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I will!" James and Alice said at the same time. They paused and then glared at each other.

"_I_ said it first!" James growled.

"No!_ I_ did!" Alice retorted.

"Oh for merlin's sake! _I'll_ go first if you two can't decide!" snapped Roxanne, looking very peeved. Ignoring the protests coming from the pair she turned her attention to the crowd of people in front of her.

* * *

Harry was still rather bewildered at the argument that had just gone on in front of him. After all it wasn't like that boy had done anything _wrong _for the girl to snap at him in the first place.

He was also rather shocked at the way the boy looked. He was almost a perfect clone of him, save the mischevious hazel eyes he had. _'My father's eyes...'_ Harry thought to himself.

He blinked rapidly as the two began to argue about who would introduce themselves first. Honestly, this was just taking more time. Couldn't they just agree and get it over and done with?

Finally a girl with cocoa coloured skin and long, jet black hair stepped forward. Harry forced his eyes to tear away from the boy and focused on her instead. The first thing he noticed was that she was almost a perfect clone of Angelina Johnson. _'Could be her daughter, or another relation of hers'_ he thought to himself, shaking of the odd feeling of refering to the girl as Angelina's daughter.

The girl took a deep breath and smiled at them, nervously. Harry was too still too shocked to smile back and it seemed that many other people were having the same problem.

"So...uh...hi" the girl said, lamley. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I'm Roxanne...Weasley. Roxanne Weasley" she said, repeating the name with a slight bit more confidence than the first time. She shot another smile at them and this one seemed less forced.

There was a long pause before Hermione spoke.

"You dont look like a Weasley" she murmured, looking at the girl with obvious curiosity. Roxanne let out a small laugh.

"No I dont, do I? Then again, many of the Weasley's in the future dont really look...Weaslyish" she said, shrugging her shoulders hoplessly at her lack of a better word.

"Many Weasleys?" Molly demanded, seeming to have gotten over her initial shock. Or maybe the fact that her children were going to have offspring, over come that emotion.

"Yes. There _are_ quite a few of us..." Roxanne said slowly, choosing her words carefully. She obviously didn't want to give to much away and ruin the timeline.

"Are you Fred's daughter?" Ginny demanded. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his look-alike's head snap towards her direction.

"I'm not Fred's daughter, but your guess was pretty close" Roxanne said. For a moment Harry was sure that he'd seen a strange emotion cross her face at the mention of Fred, but it was gone in the next moment.

"George's daughter then?" Ginny asked. Roxanne nodded her head.

"Angelina's your mother, right..." Fred asked, his eyes narrowing slowly. Roxanne's smile faltered for a moment and she glanced nervously at the ground.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you or not..." Roxanne mumbled. She played with a strand of her jet black hair, still staring at the ground.

"I'm sure we could work something out later. Maybe modify a few memories" Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. Roxanne nodded her head and tore her eyes away from the floor. She focused her gaze back on Fred.

"Yeah, Angelina is my mom" she replied. There was a few moments of silence before a smile spread across Molly's face.

"Angelina Johnson?" she questioned, sounding as if she was going to burst with excitment.

"Yeah, Angelina Johnson...as in _my girlfriend?" _snapped Fred, looking furious. There was a moments pause and Roxanne gaped at him. But then the furious expression was gone and Fred let out a short laugh.

"Trust you mate, to date your twins ex" he chuckled, slapping George on the back. Everyone laughed. No one seemed to notice the sad expression on Roxanne's face.

"Well, whose going next?" Tonks, who was standing next to Remus, asked. Harry expected the blonde and his clone to start arguing again. Instead the boy with short, dark curls stepped forward, flashing a confident grin at the crowd.

"Well hello ladies and gentleman" he said. He sounded rather arogant, Harry thought. "For those of you who dont know me..."

"Which is everyone in this house, idiot" snapped the blonde girl.

"As I was saying" the boy continued, sparing a short glare in the girls direction. "I am Richard Michael Wood...or Richie as I prefer...a name any respectable person should know..."

"Oh _please!"_ this time it was Roxanne who had spoken, though she said it in a friendly, teasing voice, unlike the blonde.

"Wood. As in Oliver Wood?" asked Ginny.

"Yup. He's my dad...and a brilliant keeper, I know. I get my talent from him...times six of course" Richie said, smirking widely as he said this. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Remus nudge Sirius and whisper something in his ear, grinning widely.

"Can we _please_ move on?" the blonde asked, sounding frustrated.

"Sure" replied Richie, the smirk not leaving his face for even a second. The blonde began to step forward, but the red head standing near Roxanne beat her to it.

"Hello all, I am Fred George Weasley. Son of George and Angelina Weasley, twin brother of Roxanne Weasley, amazing prankster, all around hottie, the better sibling..."

"FRED!" yelled Roxanne, laughing. Fred shot her a large grin.

"Can I go up _now?"_ the blonde demanded. Fred smirked and put his finger up to his chin, looking like he was considering the question. The blonde seemed to be growing more frustrated with each passing minute.

"Talk about hot-headed" mumured Ron. "Kinda reminds me of Hermione..."

"FRED WEASLEY!" the girl yelled. Harry cringed at her shrill voice.

"Yeah. Also reminds me of your mom. And Ginny. And every red head I know" he whispered back to his best friend.

"Think she's really a red-head who just colours her hair?" Ron whispered back. Before Harry could answer him, the girl spoke up. It seemed Fred had finally allowed her to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone" she said, suprisingly pleasantly for someone who had been shrieking a few moments back. "I am..."

"...Ms. Know-it-all Yellalot" Harry's clone piped in. The blonde closed her eyes and let out a long breath before forcing a smile back onto her pretty face.

"Actually what I was going to say was, I am..."

"...The big headed poo-fect"

"STOP IT!" the blonde yelled. Harry's clone simply snickered, along with his two friends.

"Now boys..." it was Mrs. Weasley who had spoken. Harry noticed that Snape seemed to be giving the boy a death glare. _'Must remind him of my father...'_ he thought.

"My name is Alice Longbottom" the girl said at last. She seemed relieved to have finally gotten it out.

"You're Nevilles daughter?" Harry asked, looking surprised. The girl looked nothing like Neville. She was tall and slim with beautiful, flawless features, large, icy blue eyes and waist length silky blonde hair. She looked like she could have been the most gracefull being in the planet - the complete opposite of Neville.

"Yes I am" Alice replied, smiling largley. She looked like she wanted to say more but was shoved out of the way by his clone before she could.

"Now that, that boring introduction is out of the way..." he said, completely ignoring Alice's piercing glare. "Everybody put your hands together for James Sirius Potter..."

"James _Sirius_ Potter?" Sirius said, looking gleeful. James nodded, smirking widely.

"Yes, yes, I know, it's amazing isn't it? Anyways as I was saying...James Sirius Potter...the most amazing prankster in the whole school..."

"Then what are we?" Fred and Richie demanded at the same time.

"...the eldest Potter sibling..."

"You mean there are more of you?" Harry muttered in disbelief. It seemed unbelievable that he actually had a future when right now all he could invision was a life fighting Voldermort.

"...the favourite child..."

"No James, that's just what you think" Roxanne sighed, shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"...The best child..."

"JAMES! Stop bagging your siblings!" Roxanne laughed.

"...The hottest guy in the whole school..."

"You mean big-headed" Alice muttered.

"...Brother of Lily Luna and Albus Severus..."

"Albus _What?"_ demanded practically everyone in the room, not including the future generation. Before anyone could say anymore on the subject, James continued on.

"...Son of Harry James Potter..."

"No duh" Ron muttered, grinning widely.

"...and of course Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter..."

"Wait, _WHAT?" _demanded all the Weasley brothers. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, but that look was quickly replaced with an overjoyed expression. Mr. Weasley's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. And each and every one of the Weasley brothers were glaring at Harry. The smile was long gone off Ron's freckled face.

Harry gulped and took a shaky step backwards.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked in a cheerful voice.


	4. Dragon Threats

**AN:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I was really busy and couldn't find time to work on this. I'm glad I finally got this out.**

**I'll try be quicker with the next chapter**

* * *

Harry gulped and took a shaky step back. If looks could kill, then Harry would no longer be the Boy-who-lived.

"So..." Harry let out a nervous laugh and loosened his collar. He backed away slowly, only to bump into someone. He cursed his rotten luck when he realised it was Ginny. The glares only intensified.

"How could you! That's my sister you knocked up!" yelled Ron.

"Actually Ron, he never really knocked her up" Fred pointed out, his glare fading slightly.

"Not yet anyway" George piped in. While both the twins seemed to have let of their steam, Ron still looked furious.

"But he will! He's going to, someday in the near future! Well I won't allow it! I wont-" Ron was cut of from his ranting by a slap on the face from Ginny.

"Ron shutup!" she yelled. Ron clamped his mouth shut but didn't lessen his glare in the slightest.

"And get that bloody glare of your face!" she added. Now it was gone.

Ron took a few steps back from the raging red-head. He knew that it was never a good idea to anger his younger sister, not unless you wanted to have bat shaped boogey's flying around her face.

"Now what the hell is your problem Ron?" Ginny demanded once Ron seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Gin, he knocks you up-"

"He marries her first. _Then _he knocks her up. See, he did it the right way" James piped in. A series of glares shut him up.

"So Ron, exactly _what_ is your problem?" Ginny repeated.

"I told you! He knocks you up!" Ron replied.

"And _I_ told you-" James had began to speak but was cut of as Ginny turned her wrath on him.

"If you dont shut the hell up right now I _will_ hex you, future son or not!" that shut him up, though he did send a glare to his so-called-friends who were struggling to stiffle their laughs.

Ginny turned back to Ron.

"Is that your only problem?" she asked. Ron nodded is head. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, you knew it was going to happen someday. You should be happy that it will be with someone you trust. Really, I don't see what your so upset about" Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at Ron.

Ron blinked rapidly at Ginny's logic. Truth be told, he _did_ know it was going to happen someday and deep down he _was_ glad it was someone he knew and trusted. Ron sighed as the final puffs of steam disappeared from within him and he turned around to face Harry.

"Gin's right. Sorry about that, mate" he said. Harry, who was so relieved not to be murdered by the Weasley brother's, smiled at Ron.

"It's fine" he replied, the relief evident in his voice. A small cough made him turn around and he let out a loud gulp. Okay, so maybe he would still die a slow and painful death...

"Bill" he choked, forcing a smile on his face. He had forgotten all about the eldest Weasley brother.

"Harry I'm not going to kill you" Bill said. Harry sighed, the relief coming back.

"But" Bill added causing Harry to freeze up yet again. Geeze, if that kept happening he would soon have heart problems...

"If you ever, ever, _ever_ even think of hurting my baby sister I will personally see that you suffer. I will have every prank the twins ever created thrown at you, I will use every curse I know on you, saving the most painful for last and finally I will have Charlie bring an army of dragons to your doorstep and watch as they devour you slowly" Harry gulped and stared at Bill with wide eyes.

"Got that?" Bill asked. Harry nodded in fear. A smile spread across the elder male's face and he walked back to where he had been standing. Harry stood as still as a statue, shuddering at the images of him being roasted over a fire while a Hungarian Horntail stood nearby, hungrilly licking it's lips.

There was a moment's pause and then...

"OH HARRY!"

He was suddenly being engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Weasley. He struggled to breath as she swung him around, looking like she wanted to run of and start planning the wedding right now.

Mr. Weasley still hadn't gotten over his shock, but offered Harry a small smile anyway.

"So..." murmured Roxanne, bringing everyone back to the present. They all turned to stare at her.

"Um...what should we do now?" she asked. The situation was really beginning to catch up to her. They were in the _past_. If something went wrong, then they could ruin the entire timeline! Roxanne had no idea where to go from now, everything was a blur of shock, fear and nervousness.

"Why don't we decide where you sleep?" offered Mrs. Weasley, who had finally let Harry down. Roxanne opened her mouth to say 'okay' but before she could, James interuppted her.

"I'm sharing with Richie and Fred!" he yelled.

"Sorry dear, you will have to share with someone else. There aren't any spare rooms left" Mrs. Weasley replied. James didn't look disappointed at all.

"Well that doesn't matter. I'll share with Dad and Uncle Ron then" he said. Harry and Ron both blanched at being called 'dad' and 'uncle.'

"I'll share with Dad and Uncle Fred" Fred said. Unlike Harry and Ron, the twins both grinned at their titles.

"Um...I 'spose I'll either share with Fred or James" Richie said.

"ME!" his friends both cried. Roxanne laughed while Alice rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

"Roxanne and I could share with Ginny and Hermione" Alice offered. Unlike the boy's, she had more sense than to call then 'aunt', when they would only be embarrased by it.

"Alright then" Mrs. Weasley replied, smiling at them. She looked ready to burst with the questions she wanted to ask, as did almost everyone in the room. In the end, Sirius beat them all to it.

"So...who was that 'Albus Severus' kid I heard about before?"

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a bit short but this was all I really wanted to put in it. **

**Also, I just started working on a new story 'Welcome to the Afterlife.' Please read it and review if you like it, I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Albus Severus

**AN:**

**Yay! I actually managed to write a chapter without taking months to do so. Hopefully this means I'm improving. **

**Now I'm happy.**

**But also sad. 'Cause no one reviewed my new story 'Welcome to the Afterlife'**

**I'd REALLY apperciate it if you would read and review it...**

**...anyway, back to this fic. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Sirius-" muttered Remus, glancing at his best friend in disapproval.

Sirius ignored Remus. He needed to know the answer to this and he needed to know it now. James had said that his brother's name was Albus Severus. Albus SEVERUS for Merlin's sake! Why in the world would Harry name his child after that greasy git?

"Whose Albus Severus?" Sirius repeated. James was looking at him with confusion shining in his hazel eyes.

"Al's my younger brother" he replied.

"Yes, yes I know that" replied Sirius. "But why is his name...that?"

James stared at him, bewildered.

"You mean Albus? He was named after Headmaster Dumbledore..."

"No!" Sirius butted in. "That's not what I mean..."

"Sirius just drop it" Remus groaned.

"No" Sirius snapped, stumbonly. Sometimes his immature side tended to get out - that could be a lot of times when you thought about it.

"Look Sirius - I know, when it comes to Snape, you can be a bit...unagreeable. But though you may hate him and he may hate you that doesn't mean you have to keep a radar up to go of every time you here his name!" Remus argued.

"I do not have a radar up for Snivellus's name" Sirius retorted. Snape, who had been silently brooding in the corner, shot a glare at Sirius at the mention of his hated nickname.

A slight cough from James brought them all back to the present. He was staring at them with his eyebrow's raised.

"I'm guessing you were referring to my brother's middle name - Severus?" he questioned. Sirius blanched at that, unable to imagine the names 'Severus' and 'Potter' tacked on together.

"I'll take that as a yes" replied James. "My brother was named after Severus Snape. I don't know much about him - I'm much more interested to learn about my namesakes than Al's - but from what dad told me, he was a great war hero who fought bravely against the dark..."

"Is this the same Snape we're talking about?" Sirius spluttered, a look of disbelief etched across his face. "Snivellus is a death eater!"

"I am not!" roared Snape. "Black, I'm of more value than you could ever be!"

Both Sirius and Snape looked ready to whip out their wands and start duelling, and probably would have if Mrs. Weasley hadn't intervened.

"That's enough! I will not have any fight's breaking out here" she yelled. "Children, show the other's to their rooms" she added, turning away from the two adults.

Sirius gritted his teeth and watched as Snape spun around, robes billowing, and walked in the opposite direction. Unable to stop himself, he whipped out his wand a cast a quick spell.

"SIRIUS!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as Snape's hair turned a bright shade of pink.

* * *

Alice couldn't resist a giggle as she climbed the staircase, leading to hr temporary room. Pranks, when they were not played by James Potter could actually be funny.

Ginny led the way up to the rooms. Alice was glad to have a guide - though she knew this house well enough in the future, she sure didn't know it in the present.

When Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place, they had changed it from this dark and horrible area to a bright and loving home, perfect for a family. Alice had often come to her honorary Aunt and Uncle's home but it looked completely different in this time period.

"Here's the room" Ginny said. Alice smiled. It was so odd to see her everyone so young.

_'And the world is also very different right now'_

_'Voldemort is still out there'_she felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered this. Voldemort - the same Voldemort who had killed so many was currently among the living, doing who-knows-what at that very moment. Alice gulped and felt her throat go dry. For once in her life she felt afraid of the cursed name.

The Death Eaters were out there too. She felt cold as she thought about them - or more specifically a certain dark haired, female death eater.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alice felt her chest tighten in anger at the name. Though she had never met Bellatrix she knew well enough what that _bitch_ had done to her family.

_She _had brought so much pain to her father.

_She_ was the reason Alice had never met her grandmother and grandfather.

Alice silently hoped that she would never meet Bellatrix. Because, if the lone thought of her could bring more anger than numerous thoughts of James, then she didn't even want to think what the sight of her would do. Alice would probably have to be physically restrained to keep from attacking the bitch.

"Alice?" Alice snapped out of her hate-filled thoughts at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Yeah, I'm coming" she replied, pushing a few strands of honey coloured hair away from her eyes. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her with barely a sound.

Alice looked up. Hermione and Ginny were staring at her. Again she couldn't help but marvell how different they looked.

Ginny had more freckles now and her didn't have the golden sheen that it did in the future. Hermione's hair was bushier than she could remember it being.

Both were studying her closely without bothering to hide their curiosity.

"You don't look a thing like Neville" Hermione murmured.

"I look more like my mum" replied Alice.

"Hannah Abbot?" questioned Hermione. Alice blinked in surprise.

"Yes - how do you know that?"

"Like you said, you look a lot like your mum. I vaguely know Hannah from some of my classes" Hermione replied.

"Oh" said Alice. There was a moment's pause before Ginny spoke up.

"Um Alice...you know how James is Harry's son...and mine" she almost whispered the last part, her face as red as her hair.

Alice nodded, prompting her on.

"Well...that means I'm married to Harry, right?"

Another nod.

"Well...how does that turn out? I mean" Ginny's blush seemed to go even darker, if that was possible. "Are we...good for each other? Is everything going good for us?"

Alice smiled at Ginny.

"Trust me - you two are perfect for each other" she replied. If there was a record for the world's darkest blush then Ginny would have won it for sure.

"What about me? Who do I end up with?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Truth be told, this question had been milling about in her head since before Ginny had spoken. She knew that it could affect the future, but it wasn't as if they didn't know a lot already. And she just had to know - she couldn't _not._

"You'll have to find out for yourself" Alice replied, cheekily. Hermione groaned.

"But-"

"No buts!" Alice interrupted. "You're a smart girl Hermione. Figure it out yourself" she replied. She then walked over to lay her things down near the window, leaving Hermione to think of the many possibilities.

"Or maybe that idiot James might just let something slip. He seems to be doing that a lot lately" Alice muttered.


	6. Seeing for the First Time

**AN:**

**Here's my new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also check out my new story, Harry Potter and the Silent Slayer. It takes place in an AU world, which you will probably figure out from the summery. So far I only have one chapter out.**

* * *

Time had flown by, and before they knew it, the time travel gang or TTG (as Fred and George had taken to calling them) were sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting dinner.

Sirius and the twins had taken it upon themselves to fire questions at the TTG who were answering the best they could.

"So do me and Angelina" George glowed at the thought of Angelina Johnson being his wife. "Have any other kids?"

"Nope" replied Fred, his mouth full.

"Close your mouth, dear" Mrs. Weasley admonished. Fred clamped his mouth shut and shot his grandmother an amused look.

"So, do I ever get married?" Sirius demanded. James gulped, freezing up for a moment before his natural prankster lying ability emerged and he shot Sirius an amused look.

"The great Sirius Black ever settle down with one woman? The world would explode before that every happened" James joked. Inside his stomach clenched. He hated to think that in less than a year the man in front of him would be dead.

Sirius didn't seem to bothered with the answer and seemed to believe him.

"Do Moony and Tonks eventually get married?" he questioned. James stared at him in surprise. He was pretty sure Remus and Tonks didn't get together until later on...and the look on Remus' face pretty much confirmed that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the werewolf spluttered, indignantly. Tonks, who had been standing beside the stove, arguing with Mrs. Weasley, spun around, her hair turning bright red.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Moony, it's obvious to anyone about how you feel for Tonks" he replied.

"I don't know what your talking about" snapped Remus. Behind him, Tonks looked crestfallen. Sirius saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"Remus, if you really don't feel anything for Tonks, then fine. But if you do...just say so. Because I'm sure she'd like to hear it"

Remus turned around and his eyes connected with Tonks'. His face faltered and he glanced at his clasped hands.

He couldn't say it.

He turned away and glanced back at the others. They were all staring at him silently. No one said anything for a while.

In the end it was Mrs. Weasley who broke the silence.

"Everyone sit down for dinner, now!" she said. Everyone obeyed, Tonks avoiding Remus' gaze.

"So, what am I doing in the future?" Fred asked, picking his way through some chicken. James froze and struggled to think of a good excuse. However, unlike Sirius, it wasn't easy. And so James Potter answered with the best answer he could think of.

"I don't know"

James mentally punched himself. He shouldn't have said anything!

Now the entire kitchen was watching him. The people from the present were wearing expression's of confusion while the people from the future had various expressions on their faces.

Fred and Richie both looked shocked and nervous. Roxanne had frozen in her seat and Alice was shooting James a death glare.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" present Fred asked after a minute. James gulped.

"I...I don't know what your doing" he replied, slowly.

Fred suddenly looked fearful.

"I didn't pull a Percy, did I?" he demanded. When no one answered him he immediately got the wrong idea.

"I won't! I won't abandon my family! I'd rather die than abandon my family!" he yelled. Everyone from the future looked down, sorrowful expressions on their faces at that statement.

Fred finally understood.

"Oh..." he choked out. A second later, Mrs Weasley had her arms around him, squeezing him to death.

"Noooo!" she howled. Her voice was the sound of pure agony and the future generation had to struggle not to cry theirselves. Everyone from the present looked horrified. The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry all had tears running down their faces.

Alice, shooting one last glare at James, stormed out of the room.

* * *

James climbed the stairs, making his way towards Alice's room. He had waited for things to calm down before leaving. Not that they really had. Once Fred had grasped the fact that he was going to die sometime in the near future, he'd wanted to know when. James hadn't wanted to tell him, nor had the others. But he had insisted. And in the end, he had won.

James sighed. Currently, all the Weasley's were sitting in the kitchen, unmoving. Mrs. Weasley had her arms wrapped tightly around Fred and George, who had been sitting at his twins side, stared stoically at the wall.

Things had certainly taken a downturn.

And to make thing's worse, Alice was angry at him. James found that slightly unfair. It wasn't like he had _meant _to blurt that out. For Merlin's sake, she certainly hadn't thought up any better excuses to Fred's question!

James knocked on the door and walked in anyway when no one answered. Sitting on the bed was Alice, staring stoically at the wall.

She shot him a cold glare.

James let out a loud sigh and seated himself on the other end of the bed. Hazel met pale blue as the two teenagers stared at each other.

Alice was the first to break the staring contest.

"You ruin everything Potter" she muttered. James bit his lip in frustration.

"I don't see why your blaming me for this!" he snapped.

"If your not to blame then who is?" Alice yelled. James clenched his fists.

"Look Longbottom, it was a mistake. I didn't see you jumping in to cover for me!" he retorted. Alice averted her gaze and stared down at the bed.

"Look, I don't see what your problem with me is" James grumbled. Alice stared at him, incredulously.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You know very well! I don't like you because your arrogant. Because you don't care about other's feelings and because you think your better than everyone else!" she snapped.

James ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Longbottom - you hated me before you even knew me properly. Before you found out any of those things. And I'll ask you once - _why_?"

Alice didn't look at him, nor did she answer.

"Why?" James repeated. All usual malice, that seemed constantly present when talking with Alice was gone. She lifted her head to stare into his hazel orbs before whispering.

"Because it's easy to."

"What?" James asked in confusion. Alice sighed, resisting the urge to leave the room.

"It's easy to hate you" she replied. "Everyone likes you...I just don't understand _why_ sometimes, but they do" she replied.

"Longbottom...Alice" he said after a moment. Alice stared at him in surprise at the use of her first name. She then gulped and continued.

"Everyone loves you but I don't want to. I don't want to be one of those stupid fan girls who you love to use and throw away whenever you want. I don't want that!" she was almost yelling at the end of this. She turned back to him, blue eyes shining. "So I hate you instead. Because if I hate you...I'll never be one of those girls. I'll be safe" Alice sat down, avoiding James' gaze which was now boring into her.

"Alice Longbottom never takes the easy way out" James whispered.

"She does when it comes to James Potter" she replied in the same quiet tone. James stared at her silently, noticing things about her that he had never seen before. He'd never seen her vulnerable. It was so different for him and he had to ignore the urge to protect her. He had to remind himself of who she was.

"You need to go" Alice muttered.

"Alice -" James started to say but she cut him of with a look.

"Just go okay! Don't pretend to suddenly change because of one stupid conversation! I know this is one of your stupid tricks, so just go away! she yelled. James stared at her for a moment before sighing and walking out of the room.

"I wouldn't use you" he whispered, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Miles away in an abandoned manor, Lord Voldemort sat on a throne-like chair.

"What information have you brought me?" he asked. Below him, the Lucius Malfoy bowed his head before replying.

"The ministry have used a spell, My Lord. A spell to bring forward five people...from the future"

Voldemort leaned forward, snake-like red eyes glowing and eager.

"Are you certain?" he demanded. Lucius nodded his head, staring at his master with respect and fear.

Voldemort cackled madly.

"Then we must use this spell to our advantage! Do you remember what it was?" he demanded. Once again, Lucius nodded.

Voldemort's smile would have shot chills down anyone's spine.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hmmm...I wonder whose going to come from the future now. Whoever it is, they'll be _very_ unlucky. Can you guess who it is? It's two people who will be arriving...**

**Oh and it seems that James is starting to see a different side of Alice. Let's just hope she see's the same thing...**

**Review!**


	7. New Arrivals

Rose Weasley walked through the crowded corridor's, beaming from ear to ear. Today was a good day she decided. Not only had she received top marks on her Transfiguration test but her long-time crush Nate Thomas had asked her to accompany him to Hogsmede the following week.

Rose couldn't help but feel all fluttery inside.

"Rose! Spill! What did he say to you?" her best friend, a muggle born witch named Jillie Gold, begged. Rose stuck her tongue out playfully.

"That's for me to know Jillie - not you" she replied.

"Oh come on Rose! I'm your best friend!" Jillie protested. Rose laughed and opened her mouth to reply, when she was cut of by a shrill scream. A familiar voice followed the scream, causing Rose's eyes to narrow with rage. She'd know that voice anywhere.

Scorpious Malfoy.

Without even thinking, Rose took of in that direction. She heard Jillie make a noise of frustration and follow her, close behind.

"Rose! Wait up!" yelled Jillie. Unlike Rose, who played keeper for the Quiddich team, Jillie wasn't at all athletic. She was more the bookworm type and so, often had trouble keeping up with the young red-head.

"Rose!" she cried again.

Rose ignored her and rounded the corner. There, Scorpius had cornered a young first year against the wall and was brandishing his wand at her. The girl was openly crying, a fact that Scorpius was currently taunting her for.

"MALFOY!" Rose yelled. Jillie came to stand beside her, a look of rage plastered across her face. Rose mirrored this expression.

Scorpius turned around, scowling when he caught sight of the two girls.

"What do you want?" he grumbled. His gaze was cold as he stared at the two girls. Scorpius looked like a picture of how his father once had. The same pale grey eyes, platinum hair and pale, pointed face.

Rose on the other hand looked more like her mother, but with some very Weasley features mixed in. Her hair was long and fiery red. Unfortunatly she had inherited the bushiness of her mothers hair as well as the big teeth. It annoyed Rose to no end. Across the bridge of her nose were a scatter of freckles. Her favourite feature by far was probably her bright blue eyes.

Rose was the perfect Weasley and Scorpius, the perfect Malfoy. Scorpius had the pompous, I'm-better-than-you-are attitude that his father and grandfather had while Rose had the Weasley fiery temper.

They also had the ancient Malfoy/Weasley hatred going on.

"Malfoy, leave her alone" Rose hissed, her eyes narrowed in rage. Scorpius glared right back at her.

"Why don't you mind your own business you bucktoothed beaver" he snapped.

"Better a beaver than a ferret" Rose retorted.

"And it is our business" Jillie piped in. "That girl is a member of our house!"

Indeed the girl, who Rose now recognized as Ashely Van Daney, was a member of Gryffindor house. She was staring at them with large, jade coloured eyes, her lower lip trembling with fear.

"Of course you mudblood's need to stick together!" Scorpius sneered. Ashely was a muggle born, yet as she was a first year, did not know the word. Jillie however did and her violet eyes flashed with rage.

"Why you git!" she yelled. "You just think your so much better than me just 'cause your pure blooded! Well here's news for you _Ferret - _I'd rather be a 'mudblood' as you call it, than death eater spawn!" Jillie was panting slightly at the end of this. Scorpius looked outraged and pointed his wand in Jillie's direction. Rose stood loyally at her best friend's side.

And then that's when it happened.

It wasn't much at first. A slight dazed feeling that gradually grew worse until Rose was literally swaying on her feet. She caught a vague glance at Scorpius to see that he was pretty much in the same condition.

"Rose!" she heared a panicked whisper from beside her. It took her a while to notice that it had come from Jillie but when she did, she cast a glance at her friend.

Jillie looked pale and was looking at Rose, her suntanned face masked with concern. Rose tried to gain control over herself, tried to slow the dizziness but it didn't help. She heard the first years frightened squeak from nearby.

Had Scorpius done something to her without her noticing? But no, she had been looking at him the entire time. And there was also the fact that he was in the exact same condition as her.

Rose staggered slightly and the world turned into a blur of colours. She yelped, trying to see through the haze. Jillie was holding her by the arm, keeping her from falling. She heard the sound of something hitting the floor and smiled in satisfaction. It seemed that Scorpius hadn't had anyone to steady him.

The satisfaction disappeared as another dizzy spell hit her.

"Rose!" Jillie whispered, growing more worried by the minute. "Look, I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing, alright?" she asked. Rose opened her mouth to answer but promptly felt nauseated. She groaned softly.

Vaguely she heard soft complaints be groaned out from the corner.

"I'll get you for this...my father will hear I tell you...I _know_your behind this Weasley...your acting doesn't fool me..."

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" Jillie yelled. "Can't you see she isn't faking?"

Rose didn't hear Scorpius' reply. Everything was becoming a distant blur, yet again, and Rose could do nothing about it.

For some reason she felt as if she were falling. But that couldn't be right because Jillie was holding onto her...right?

"ROSE!" she heard a horrified scream emit from the distance. Jillie's scream. But she wasn't distant...she was standing right next to her.

She heard heavy sobbing, probably from the first year. For some reason Malfoy was silent. That was a surprise.

She was now certain that she was falling.

From the distance she heard yet another scream but it sounded more like an echo. It was barely there.

As the world slipped into darkness, Rose felt a stab of fear.

Then there was nothing.

From where she had been standing, Jillie Gold could only stare in shock and horror as her best friend and worst enemy disappeared from out of sight.

* * *

When Rose woke up she was lying on the ground. The floor was cold, shooting shivers up her spine and she let out a soft groan.

"It seems our guest has awakened" murmured a drawling, posh voice. '_Kind of like Malfoy'_ Rose thought. '_Only...older.'_

"Yes it seems so" murmured a voice, coming directly from above her. Rose concentrated on the voice. It was cold, colder than the ground on which she was lying on. It sent shivers, these ones not from the cold, flying down her back.

Rose wrenched her eyes opened and let out a shrill scream. Staring at her were the most horrific red eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

**AN:**

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's a little short but I only wanted to put Rose and Scorp's arrival into the past in this chapter.**

**Oh and btw, you all made great guesses on who would be coming from the past. Xhpduhx got it correct! And heaps of other's got it half right...many of you thought it was Rose (ginevraweasleyrocks & samira parsa) while some guessed Scorpius (Dimcairien), Everyone else made good guesses too!**

**Oh and I just realised that I've been spelling Scorpius wrong all along...lol. Thank God for spell checker. I was spelling it 'Scorpious' before I changed it.**

**So anyway, I should probably stop now. Please review the story and I'll be seeing you...**

**...Oh wait one last thing! PLEASE read and review my new Harry Potter fic 'The Silent Slayer' I know I've just started but it _will_ get better and as soon as I get a few more reviews I'll be working on the rest of it!**

**And now I will really be going. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	8. Meeting the Dark Lord

Rose let out a gasp of fear and backed away. The cold stone floor was rough and scratched at her legs yet Rose ignored this. She couldn't take her eyes away from the horrific red eyes. She could now see that the face of the man was just as scary. It was pale, almost papery white and he had the features of a snake.

Rose's heart thumped in her chest. She couldn't understand what was happening. What moment she was arguing with Malfoythen the next she was feeling dazed and sick and now she had appeared - apparated? - in a room with a freaky monster like man.

She heard a few moans from beside her. It looked like Scorpius had arrived as well.

From the corner of her eye, Rose could see someone else in the room. She couldn't get a good enough look at him, as she was too afraid to take her eyes of the snake-man, but she could see his pale, platinum hair as clear as daylight.

"Grandfather?" she heard Scorpius gasp and inwardly groaned. The man must be Lucius Malfoy. Just wonderful - not only was she being stared at by an inhuman creature but there was also an ex death eater in the room. Wow. Could this day get any better?

The snake man leaned back, giving Rose some room to breath. She struggled to hide her fear. She'd never been good at hiding her emotions.

Rose's eyes flickered back to the elder Malfoy. He was staring at Scorpius in obvious shock. Rose raised one eyebrow. It appeared the man had not expected to have his grandson appear here. That was a surprise.

The next thing was even more surprising.

"Who are you?" demanded the man. He had addressed the question to Scorpius and Rose saw confusion flicker against the younger boys face.

"I-I'm Scorpius...your grandson" he replied, slowly. "You...you are my grandfather, are you not? Lucius Malfoy?" The man nodded, gazing at Scorius through narrowed eyes. Scorpius was staring at the man in utter confusion.

"Then why don't you..." Scorpius' voice trailed of as here registered something else. "Why do you look so young?"

Rose turned to look at the elder Malfoy. Indeed, he did look young. There was no way this man could have been Scoripius' grandfather. Were there two Lucius Malfoy's in the world?

"Enough of this nonsense!" a hiss from the snake man brought Rose back to th present. A quick glance at the man showed Rose that he was furious. She gulped and backed away slightly, her heart hammering in her chest.

"My Lord, I am sorry" Malfoy said, bowing to the man. Scorpius and Rose both gaped at him.

"No way" muttered Scorpius. "The only one my father would ever follow is the Dark Lord...he makes sure to tell me whenever he can" he added the last bit under his breath.

"What a good observation" Voldemort said, the scorn in his voice obvious. The stared at him, now certain that he was mental.

"You aren't Voldemort" she snapped. "He's been dead for years" beside her, Scorpius nodded furiously.

'Voldemort' showed a brief display of surprise before he schooled his serpentine features.

"Is that so?" he asked, sneering at the two teenagers. "Well what could I possibly do to prove to you that I am Voldemort?"

"You aren't!" Rose yelled, trying to convince herself at the same time. "My Uncle Harry killed you years ago!"

"Shut up you foolish child!" yelled 'Voldemort.' "Crucio!" he added, venomously. Rose shrieked in pain when the spell hit her, writhing on the ground in agony. Voldemort lifted the curse after a moment, sneering at the young girl.

"You are no longer in your own time" he hissed. "You are in the past, in my home to be exact. And you won't be leaving anytime sooner"

Rose let out a small whimper, her Gryffindor bravery almost vanishing. She'd never been put under the crucius curse before and it had been pure torture. For those few moments she had been certain that she was going to die.

Scorpius stared at her in horror. He wasn't concerned for her, she knew that, but he was afraid of receiving the same treatment.

Then Rose registered what Voldemort had just said and her blood ran cold. No that couldn't be right...time travel wasn't possible...well at least not this far. He had to be lying.

But what if he wasn't? What if he really was Voldemort?

Rose was brought out from her thoughts by a violent hiss from the man. Her eyes flashed forward and traced his movements as he pulled himself of his throne-like chair and walked over.

"You...your one of those Weasley's aren't you?" he sneered. Rose trembled slightly and lowered her eyes. She could feel his cold gaze boring into her back.

"And you...your a Malfoy" now Rose knew he was addressing Scorpius. She heard the boy utter a terrified 'yes.'

There was a long pause and then:

"Take the girl to the dungeons" he murmured to Lucius. The elder Malfoy nodded his head and walked towards the young red-head. Rose struggled against his hold yet it was fruitless - he was too strong for her. She could only watch as he dragged her of to who-knows-where.

When the two had left the room, Voldemort turned to Scoripius who was standing in the corner, terrified.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked, not an ounce of warmth in his voice. Scorpius gulped and mumbled something.

"Answer me!" Voldemort yelled, red eyes flashing. Scorpius trembled but answered more loudly.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hmmm..." murmured Voldemort, gazing at the younger boy thoughtfully. Scorpius stared at the ground. He could feel sweat forming on his brow.

"You are young..." muttered Voldemort. "Yet you could be very helpful in my ranks..."

"S-s-sir?" stammered Scorpius. Voldemort snapped his eyes back towards the boy and for a moment Scorpius was certain that he would use the crucius on him. But then he simply smiled coldly and nodded his head.

"Scorpius...how would you like to become an un-official death eater?"

"What?" Scorpius murmured.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Voldemort snapped. "Such incompetence...I wouldl like you to become an un-official death eater for me. You are far too young...I would never except someone of your age to take the mark. Yet I would still like to have you working in my ranks...what do you say?" Scorpius didn't think he really had a say in this at all. He was almost certain that it was either this or die.

"I...I'd like to" he mumbled. After all, how bad could it be? His grandfather was always going on about how his time as a death eater had been the best time of his life.

He quickly dismissed the sudden thought that years of Azkaban and being tortured by his master had probably left his grandfather only half sane if at all.

If Voldemort was pleased by his answer, Scorpius couldn't tell. The man simply nodded his head at Scorpius.

"I will call one of my follower's to bring you some robes and show you a place to stay. Just remember young Malfoy...if you ever betray me the results would not be pleasant"

Scorpius gulped and nodded his head.

* * *

Back at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Alice made her way downstairs. She hadn't had much sleep last night...toughtscircling her chat with James kept running through her mind.

Right now Alice's usually silky hair was a develishedmess and her eyes were surrounded withdark circles. She stepped into the kitchen, which was unusually silent. Alice didn't think too much of this - everybody had been devastated at the news of Fred's death the previous day. Even Snape had been rather stunned.

"Oh that stupid bitch!" she heard Hermione yell. Alice stared at her in utter confusion. It was then that she saw everyone's expressions. They weren't upset. No they were simply shocked and angry.

All of them were sitting around a copy of the Daily Prophet, which was being held in Hermione's hand. Gently, she prised the paper out of the other girls death grip and took a look at it. She froze at what she saw.

**THE FUTURE MERGES WITH THE PAST **

**By Rita Skeeter**

The article that followed went on to describe their dramatic entrance in complete detail as well as the spell that had been used and how they had been taken away with Dumbledore. Alice stared at the paper in shock. How on earth had this gotten out? She had thought that the ministry were keeping their mouths shut about what had happened.

Alice's eyes flickered to the author of the article. She blinked rapidly when she read the name. Of course...it made sense now. In the future, Aunt Hermione often told them stories about the annoying animagus that was Rita Skeeter. She must have transformed and been in the room during the event.

Alice groaned softly. This was the last thing they needed. Now all of Wizarding Brittan - including the death eaters - knew about them being here.

_'This is just perfect'_ Alice thought, sarcastically.

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it, though I'm not sure if I got Voldemort's personality down correct. Tell me if I made any mistakes with it.**

**Please review! **


	9. The Vision

"Oh, oh I cannot believe the nerve of that woman!" Hermione continued to screech. "Printing something like this…what was she thinking? If Voldemort gets a hold of this who knows what might happen…"

"Hermione" Sirius soothed. "Voldemort already has spies placed in the Ministry. He probably already knows about this."

Hermione stared at him, incredulously.

"And that's supposed to make me feel _better?"_

"Calm down! Everybody, calm down!" Mr. Weasley cried, trying to restore order. "This is not the time to panic – we need to think of a solution!"

"I say we should confront 'em – just get it over and done with" George said. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"You know George, I think that might – "

"Oh Arthur, don't be _silly!"_Mrs. Weasley snapped. "If the public get a hold of this…the Ministry might decide to take it all into their own hands. And that wouldn't be good for anyone!"

"The Ministry take something into their own hands?" Harry asked, dryly. "I'd like to see the day that – "

Harry's voice trailed off and the blood drained out of his face. He gasped and his hand went flying to his scar.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. The door of the kitchen opened and Fred and James walked in looking as sober as she had when she had first come – just as Harry collapsed onto the ground.

James let out a loud yelp.

"What the hell?" he demanded. Nobody answered him – they were all too busy surrounding Harry.

"Oh, oh what's going _on?"_ cried Hermione, panic stricken. Ginny had gone bone white, every freckle visible on her face. The noise in the kitchen was getting louder and louder.

"Calm down, calm down…"

"What the hell is going on?

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!"

Then there was a loud gasp and the voices trailed off. Harry had pulled himself of the floor and was staring wide-eyed at the crowd surrounding him. He looked pale and shaken.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Weasley said, running over to help him up. He gulped, looking for a moment like he would be sick but then shook his head as if dispelling bad thoughts.

"A girl…was being tortured" he said, slowly. Those who didn't know about the vision's stared at him in confusion.

"Harry, what on earth…" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"A girl was being tortured, okay? I'm certain of it! I saw it, I wasn't imagining anything" he took a shuddering breath. "I don't remember much…I know Lucius Malfoy was in the room with Voldemort, and that there was another person there – I can't remember who – and then there was the girl. They were saying something…I can't remember what…but she didn't seem to believe he was really Voldemort. Then she yelled…something at her and he put her under the crucius" the last bit was said flatly.

Silence spread around the kitchen. Harry stared at the wall, a miserable look in his eyes. Alice felt a pang of sympathy for him – she knew that it was only going to get worse in the next few years.

"Mrs. Weasley."

Everyone turned to look back at Harry. He was looking at the Weasley's as if he wanted to say something but was unsure.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, gently. Harry hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"Do you by any chance have any relatives…female relatives, that is, around about my age?"

Mrs. Weasley glanced at him in confusion.

"No, dear" she replied. "Ginny has been the only Weasley girl in generations…of course, it seems, that changes in the future" she added, giving Roxanne a warm glance. Harry was still frowning.

"I could have sworn she was a Weasley" he muttered. Seeing the looks he was getting he elaborated. "The girl I mean. The one that…the one that Voldemort had. She certainly looked like one…that's why I was worried to tell you."

"Nope, no Weasley female relatives on this side other than Gin-Gin of course" George replied, trying to act cheerful despite the sober mood.

"But…" Harry's voice trailed off. "Well I suppose there are other people in the world that look like Weasley's…"

James and Fred had been oddly silent up till now. Alice, despite her better judgment telling her not to, glanced over at the usually loud boys and saw them looking at Harry with a speculative look on his face.

"Could you describe this girl for us?" James murmured, thoughtfully. A glint of something that looked like concern had formed in his eyes.

Harry winced. He obviously didn't want to remember the vision. But he did anyway, detailing the girl as best he could.

"She had blue eyes, I think…" he started but James cut him off with a relieved sigh.

"Not Lily then…she has brown eyes…" he murmured. Alice's eyes widened. _Oh. _Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course James would have thought about his younger sister, the perfect little Weasley look-alike. It was possible that she could have travelled to the past as well. But then James stiffened up again.

"Keep going" he said, warily.

"Well alright...she had red hair, of course. Weasley red. And freckles, I remember that..."

"Distingushing features?" James said, impatiently.

"Oy! He's trying his best!" snapped Ron. To Alice's surprise, James actually looked sorry and _apologized. _Maybe there little conversation yesterday had affected him more than...no. She wouldn't think about that.

Harry continued to explain.

"The girl's hair was slightly bushy...like Hermione's, actually. And she was tall I guess...hey whats wrong?"

James, Fred and Roxanne had each grown pale. Richie's eyes were wide and he was shooting them sympathetic looks. Alice shot him a confused look which he returned with a 'haven't-you-got-it-yet' look.

Alice's eyes widened. Oh. Now she had got it.

And then James Spoke her thoughts allowed.

_"Rose."_

_

* * *

_

Rose's eyes fluttered open and darkness left her vision. She swallowed. Her mouth felt like cotton.

At first she couldn't remember much. It was like a blanket had been placed over her memories. But then it all slowly came back to her and she let out a gasp.

"Oh" she moaned. "Oh no."

What would she do now? There was no doubt about it - she was indeed in the past. And in the lair of Voldemort. Rose shivered. For the first time in her life, she was afraid of the name.

She was in a cage. She didn't remember much about being put in here. Lucius Malfoy hadn't exactly been gentle. She supposed he'd knocked her out somehow - probably thrown her against the bars. She didn't know. She didn't care. She only wanted to get out of here.

"Oh. Your awake" said a blank voice. Rose's eyes snapped forward and met a pair of familiar grey ones.

"YOU TRAITOR!" she screeched. Scorpius responded with a blank stare.

"Be quiet Weasley. Yelling won't do you any good" he said this without any emotion though Rose thought she could detect a faint trace of bitterness in his voice.

"You're a stupid traitor" she said in a cold hiss. "You joined _him."_

Scorpius laughed without humor.

"Can't even say the name, Weasley? So much for Gryffindor bravery, huh?" he took a deep breath and stared at her. Rose wondered if he was just very good at hiding his emotions or really felt nothing.

"You're a death eater" Rose whispered. Scorpius scowled, finally showing a hint of emotion.

"Gee what gave you that idea? Was it the black robes? Or maybe the skull mask?"

"Funny" snapped Rose. She felt tears well up at the corner of her eyes. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be back at Hogwarts, hanging around Jillie and daydreaming about her upcoming date with Nate Thomas. Which would probably never happen now since she would probably die before that.

A sob escaped her throat at that last thought. _Die! _She didn't want to die! She was only fourteen years old, much to young to be even thinking about her own death.

Scorpius stared at her oddly for a long moment. Rose stared at him with wide blue eyes, willing her long time enemy to open the cage and let her out.

He never did.

* * *

**AN:**

**And so I finally updated. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Just so you guys know, I've started another time travel story about the marauders travelling to their parents time. Could you check it out and review it? I'd like to hear what you guys think.**


	10. Rescue Plan

The solemn air of the room threatened to crush her. Alice stared at the floor, not sure what to feel. Horrified, that was one emotion currently working through her. The thought of Rose Weasley, someone she had known her entire life being _tortured _made her sick to her stomach. Awkwardness was another thing she was feeling; though she knew it was ridiculous she felt she didn't have the right to feel sad. Though Rose was _like _family to her, she wasn't actually. James, Fred, Roxanne...they had more of a reason to mourn than she did.

...No! _Not _mourn. Rose wasn't dead!

Alice bit her lip and sank into her chair, trying to force back the lump in her throat. Rose couldn't be dead!

"Oh it's so horrible" Roxanne's weak sobs filled the kitchen. She had started crying shortly after she had heard the news. The boys had bundled her up between them and were trying to consol her; though Richie did most of that. Fred and James were in a similar state to her, though without the tears. "We'll get her back" said a gentle voice from across the kitchen.

"Then why aren't you doing anything?" James retorted. The question was directed at Remus who had been the one to speak. Remus looked disheartened. Alice wanted to shoot James an angry glare for that but found she didn't have the heart to.

"We're doing everything we can." That was Mr. Weasley. He sounded a bit like she did; like he didn't know what to feel. He had just been told that one of his future grandchildren was being tortured by Voldemort; what did a person say to something like that?

"Guess you can't do much then" James spat.

"James stop it!" Roxanne cried. "Don't be like that!" The boy shut his mouth and glared at the table. There were soft sighs and Remus and Mr. Weasley left the room; the other adults had left a long time ago and all that was left in the room were Ron, Hermione, Harry and the people from the future.

"I can't believe...we're really sorry" Hermione whispered, gazing at hem sadly.

"Don't be" Fred said. His voice was shaky though he was obviously putting an effort in to try and make it sound firm. "We're going to get her back - right?"

"Right" echoed Richie, James and Roxanne.

"Right" whispered Alice.

"Yes" Hermione agreed. "The Order will do everything they can to get her back..."

"The Order?" James growled, standing up abruptly. "Like we're going to wait for them! If _Dad _had waited around for the _Order _he would have _never _defeated Voldemort! These guys are useless! They -"

"James!" Alice stood up, her eyes burning angrilly. "Shut up!"

James' jaw snapped shut. His eyes widened.

"You..." he whispered. "You call me James..."

Alice averted her eyes.

"Yeah" she said. "I did. So what?"

James didn't answer.

"...We need to work out a plan to get Rose out of that place" Fred said, breaking up the awkward moment.

"Don't be stupid!" Hermione snapped. "What could you _possibly _do about it? They'll her back, you wait and see!"

"No!" Fred snapped. "Because by the time they find her she'll probably be dead!"

"Have a little faith in them!" Ron snarled. "My dad's in the Order you know and so are my brothers!"

"Look" Fred clenched his teeth. "I'm not trying to insult Granddad. I'm not trying to insult Uncle Bill or Uncle Charlie. But for Merlin's sake, forgive me for not putting my complete faith in a bunch of people who can't even say Voldemort's name!"

Ron flinched.

"See!" Fred spat. "It's absolutley ridiculous! It's just a bloody name! Voldemort! Voldemort! VOLDEMORT!"

"STOP IT!" Ron yelled. He breathed heavily, glaring at Fred. "Merlin, just stop it!"

"_All of you _stop it!" Alice yelled. "This isn't helping at all! We're just wasting more time - time that could be spent helping Rose!"

"You're helping?" James asked, slightly shocked.

"Of course I am!" Alice snapped, her tone slightly indignante. "You think I'd just leave Rose to die?"

"No..." James bit his lip. "No that's not what I thought..."

Alice made a frustrated noise. Ever since that stupid conversation she no longer understood that Arogant Git and it was getting on her nerves!

"I think we should help" Harry whispered, abruptly stopping his thoughts. Alice didn't even hesitate before smiling at him; somehow she knew he would be on their side of the argument.

"Harry!" Hermione sqawked, indignantly. "You can't be serious!"

"I think he's bloody serious!" James snapped. "And if you really want to leave your own daughter to die at the hands of a mad man then be my guest - _we'll _take care of things!"

Silence. Utter silence. Then...

"My daughter?" Hermione's voice sounded weak.

"Yes" James snapped. "And _his _too" he glared viciously at Ron. The red-head paled and took a step backwards.

"Now" he spun around and gazed at the others in the room. "Let's get to work. Rose needs our help - you two" he nodded and Ron and Hermione. "Can leave."

He turned his back to them and focused it soley on the others in the room. Alice bit her lip; James had a certain air and his eyes burned with passion and determination - it reminded her of how he had been that day when they had spoken.

No, she wouldn't think of that. Not now. Not ever.

"...We'll help" whispered a small voice from the other side of the room. "We'll help you save her."

It was Hermione. Alice's eyes flickered over to her. She stood side by side with Ron - the determination on her face could have rivaled James. Ron shared a simular expression.

Despite everything, Alice smiled.

* * *

**AN:**

**And after a very, VERY long break I finally got back to this story. I hope the new chapter is up to your standards - I actually considered dropping this story though I'm glad I didn't. I forgot how much fun I had writing this.**

**Review please! Next chap will have more Rose and Scorpius in it.**


	11. Torture and Guilt

"Wake up girl."

Rose's eyes fluttered open, feeling heavy from the little amount of sleep she had received. She flinched away when she saw Lucius Malfoy's face staring down at her.

"What do you want?" she choked, trying to hide her fear.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak to you" was the cool reply. Rose trembled, her eyes growing wide.

"No" she whispered. Lucius smiled; it sent chills down her spine.

"Come along" he unlocked the cage. Rose felt her vision blurring and she backed into the corner, her body shaking.

"No!" she cried. "No! Please!" She couldn't go through anymore torture. The mere thought made her want to throw up.

Lucius' hand grasped her wrist. Rose jerked backwards, trying to pull away.

"You're only making it worse for yourself." Rose stopped struggling immediately. She kept her head down as Lucius lead her down a dark, winding corridor. She felt the tip of his want press against her neck and she flinched.

The walk seemed to go on forever. Finally, they reached a door. Lucius reached out one pale hand to grasp the handle and pull it open; the first thing Rose saw when the room was revealed was _him._

Voldemort's red eyes burned in the dim light of the room. His sallow face looked paler than ever and his snake nostrils flared. A thin, cruel smile twisted his lips.

"Set her down here" he said, speaking as if she was an animal. Rose tried to keep her face expressionless as she was led to the foot of Voldemort's throne and dropped onto the ground. Lucius kept his wand pressed to her though his eyes were now focused solely on his master.

"Step back" Voldemort ordered. Lucius complied. Rose flinched when the cold man was suddenly directly above her, his eyes focused on her head.

"Face me" he snarled. Rose flinched and bit back a whimper; she rolled over and her eyes locked with his.

"What?" she whispered. Voldemort smiled ever so slightly and pulled out his wand. Rose's eyes widened.

"Tell me" the snake-like man ordered.

"Tell you what?" Rose choked out.

"How did Harry Potter manage to defeat me?" he growled, a tinge of anger appearing in his voice. Rose was unable to stop the biting remark from coming out of her mouth.

"I thought you were in denial about the fact that a teenager could kill you?"

She didn't even know why she had said it; she supposed it was part of her nature. However, she regretted it immensely.

"Crucio!" the dreaded word filled the room like an explosion; Rose shrieked in pain as the red light hit her and unimaginable agony burst through every part of her body.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Please stop!"

Lucius burst into laughter, looking on at the scene in amusement. Voldemort abruptly stopped the spell. His eyes showed slight amusement, though any other emotion was masked.

"Now" he said. "I don't want any sarcasm from you. _Tell me."_

"I don't know" Rose replied. Of course, that was a lie. She knew - who didn't? The Great Defeat between Harry Potter and Voldemort was well known from her time. The fact that Harry was her uncle only made her better informed than anyone.

"You're lying" Voldemort snarled. His hand gripped his wand tighter. Those horrible words were said, once again, and Rose found herself screaming in agony as fire ripped through her veins.

"How did he defeat me?" the Dark Lord roared.

"Stop it!" shrieked Rose. "Stop it, please!"

"How?"

"Stop!"

"How!"

"_Please, please, please!"_

"HOW DID HE DO IT?"

"Expelliarumus!" Rose couldn't take it any longer; a deeper part of her mind scoffed at her for not being able to hold out. She didn't care though. She only wanted the pain to stop.

"Trying to do wandless magic?" Voldemort mocked.

"No!" Rose sobbed. "That...that's how Uncle Harry defeated you. With Expelliarmus."

He had stopped with the spell, yet her body still ached. She felt like she wouldn't be able to walk for days.

"Are you playing with me girl?"

"No!" Rose shook her head, her eyes wide. "I'm telling the truth. Uncle Harry defeated you with it...you cast the Avada Kedavra at him and he..." Rose's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes, waiting for the agonizing pain to return.

It never came.

"Lucius...lock the girl up."

Lucius Malfoy walked forward, amusement evident on his face. His hand grasped under Rose's armpits and he hefted her up.

"I'll be seeing you soon" Voldemort said, giving the red-haired girl a bone chilling smile. Rose shook in response.

As she was dragged out of the room, disgust filled her mind. Not disgust for the death eater holding her or the man who had tortured her. Disgust for herself.

She had told Voldemort information about her Uncle Harry. What if she had ruined the future? Voldemort knew how he would be killed...he could change it now. He could avoid it. And if he did, then what would happen?

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. They were close to the dungeons now. Soon she would be back in her own person hell.

She silently prayed that she hadn't doomed the world to _their _own personal hell.

* * *

A shadow fell across her. Rose wrenched her eyes open and sat up, a panicked expression on her face. Nearly two hours had passed since the torture fiasco. She had been exhausted and sore when Lucius had thrown her into the cage. Despite her drowsiness she had forced herself to stay awake. It wouldn't do any good if an enemy came for her but it did make her feel slightly less vulnerable. After a while she had been unable to stop her eyes from drifting shut.

"Who's there?" she whispered, her voice sounding cracked and dry.

"It's me" came the reply. Rose stiffened and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she spat; the fear was gone and had been replaced with utter loathing.

Scorpius stood on the other side of the barred cage, staring at her blankly. The death eater mask was gone, revealing his (as much as she hated to admit it, handsome face) and emotionless grey eyes.

"I brought you food" he sat, flatly. Opening the cage slightly, he slid the plate it and then shut it abruptly. Rose made no move towards the food, her blue eyes focused intently on the boy in front of her.

"Do you know what they did to me today?" she asked, her voice shaking with barely repressed anger.

"They tortured you" was the cool reply. Rose felt like someone had slapped her across the face; her mouth hung open slightly and then her vision darkened with rage.

"You...you..._you knew?"_ she shrieked. He was her enemy and she hated him for doing what he had; however, she hadn't really believed that he truly understood what being a death eater was about. It seemed that she was wrong.

"I heard" Scorpius replied, avoiding her gaze. "Heard you screaming, I mean."

"Oh" Rose spat. "I suppose you enjoyed it?"

Scorpius didn't answer.

"I always knew you were a bastard but I never imagined you were this much of _monster!"_

This time Scorpius did flinch. Rose felt a moment of satisfaction that immediately turned into annoyance when the blank expression appeared on his face again.

"Eat your food" he said.

"Damn you and your bloody food!" Rose retorted, grabbing the plate and throwing it against the front of the cage. The plate slammed against the metal bars, crashing to the floor and sending food flying everywhere. A few bits hit Scorpius and clung to his black robes. The boy spared a momentary glance at them and then shot her an annoyed look.

"What did you do that for?"

His reply reminded her so much of how he usually treated her at school; and thinking of school brought back painful memories of people and things that she might never see again.

A sob tore through her throat. Scorpius' eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I hate you!" Rose cried. "I wish you and all your stupid death eater friends would crawl into a hole and _die!"_

Scorpius stared at her for a moment. Then he lowered his eyes to the floor and walked silently out of the room.

* * *

Once outside the blonde haired boy turned to stare at the door (now closed) behind him.

_'What do I do?' _he thought. He didn't want to be a death eater anymore. Not after what he had seen. As much as he disliked Rose (did he still dislike her? He didn't know. He felt so numb right now...he wasn't sure if he could feel enough to actually acknowledge any dislike) he didn't think she deserved what Voldemort had done to her.

"I can't turn back" he whispered, out loud. "He'll kill me if I do. Or he'll turn me into another Rose..."

He shuddered. He didn't think he could survive if he was treated the way that she had been. Rose was holding on through sheer strength and determination. Scorpius doubted that _he _had enough of that to live through such torture.

He walked away from the room, listening to the sound of his footsteps echoing through the darkened room. He was going back to his 'masters' side and the thought made him sick.

Scorpius was learning a lot of things since his trip to the past. Never trust a madman was one of them.

The fact that guilt really does eat you up was another.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you loved that chapter. Lots of Rose and Scorpy!**

**Tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I did Voldemort alright...I find the villains a bit hard to write.**

**Review please!**


	12. Insane Ideas

"That's it!"

Everyone in the room looked up as James stood abruptly, a look of irritation on his face.

"What James?" Fred asked, sounding defeated.

"What is with you guys!" yelled the enraged teen. "Less than an hour ago we were all pumped up to go and rescue Rose. Now we're all just sitting here, acting like a bunch of emo's and not doing anything!"

"Well what do you expect?" Alice retorted. "We can't exactly storm in their, guns blazing. We need a plan."

"What's a gun?" Ron asked, out of the blue.

"Nothing...just, nothing..." Alice sighed.

"I could do with a gun right now" James said, his hands twitching in anticipation. Alice rolled her eyes. Fred snorted, an amused look appearing on his formerly sober one.

"What _is _it?" Ron repeated.

"...It blows your brains out."

"Oh" the red-head's face turned slightly green.

"Enough of this" Harry groaned. "Shouldn't we be planning?"

"Nah" Richie said, waving one hand. "We don't need to plan."

"Great to see your taking this so seriously" Roxanne hissed, gazing at him with narrowed eyes. Richie raised his hands defensivley.

"Hey, I am!" he protested. "All I'm saying is...why don't we just grab a broomstick and fly over there, grab Rose and then fly back?"

Silence.

"...You know that's not a half bad idea" James said, scratching his chin thoughtfully and sitting back down on the couch with a soft 'thump.'

"Don't be silly!" Hermione retorted. "Doing that won't do us any good. It will only give Voldemort more prisoners!"

"Don't say the name!"

"Oh for _goodness sake _Ron -"

"- There really isn't a safe way to do this" Alice said, quickly, trying to dispell the argument before it could begin. "I mean, it's Voldemort. There will always be a risk. I say we should focus on getting out of here first and _then _think about what we're going to do."

"I didn't expect _you _to take things to lightly!" Hermione exclaimed, giving Alice a disbeliving look. "We're going to get ourselves killed!"

"I'd get myself killed for my daughter!"

Everyone in the room groaned and shook their heads in Ron's direction. The red-head blushed.

"What?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. Ever since the big revelation in which Hermione and Ron had found out the truth about who Rose really was, Ron had seemed determined to prove that he was a great father (despite the fact that he wasn't a father _yet_) and was constantly going on about how he would 'die for his little girl' and how 'anyone who touched her would die a painful death.' It had been amusing and touching at first but now it was plain annoying.

"Ron shut the hell up" it seemed that Richie didn't have as much restraint as everyone else. Alice bit back a laugh; Ron went even redder than before and mumbled something incoherent before sitting down.

"So" Harry said, obviously trying to hide his amusement for the sake of his best friend. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Oh _Harry _not you too" Hermione groaned.

"Don't worry" Alice assured Hermione. "We won't just go barging in there, completely unprepared - we'll try think of something."

"I say we fly" Richie insisted.

"Won't work" Alice replied, without batting an eyelash. "For one thing there won't be enough brooms for all of us. And it'll be too obvious - if we're seen carrying those things around the house people will be suspicious."

"That and you're scared of heights" Richie retorted.

"Mmm" Alice said, avoiding eye contact. James snorted and Alice shot him a dirty look.

"What about the floo?" Harry asked.

"We don't know where to floo too" Fred reminded him.

"...Well shit" James said, suddenly, his eyes growing wide. "We _don't _know where to floo too!"

"James...that's what I just said..." Fred said, slowly, while eyeing his cousin.

"...We don't know where to floo too" James repeated. "Which means we don't know where to _go to."_

The room took a moment to digest this. When they did, groans erupted all around.

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned. "What are we going to do?"

"Not give up" Roxanne said, abruptly. "That's a good start."

"I wasn't going to give up" Hermione snapped, giving Roxanne a dirty look.

"I'm just saying" said the cocoa skinned girl.

"How about a tracking spell" Alice said, thoughtfully. Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh - that's brilliant! Why didn't I think about that?"

"Jealous Hermione?" Ron teased. Hermione glared at him, shaking her head in denial.

"Well then" Harry said. "Since we figured out that problem, what are we going to do about getting out of this place? Since floo and flying aren't options?"

"Apparition?" Ron suggested.

"Do you know how to apparate?" Hermione asked in a dead-panned voice. Ron's face fell.

"I didn't think so."

"How about a car?" James suggested.

"Can't" Ron replied. "We crashed dad's car a few years ago."

"I know that" James replied, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't mean we can't get one."

"J - Potter..." Alice said, praying that he didn't hear her near-mistake. He didn't, too caught up in his own idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Richie asked, grinning widely.

"I dunno" James replied. "Depends on what your thinking."

"I'm thinking we steal ourselves a car and get the hell out of this place."

"Then yes" James grinned. "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

All he got in response to this were stares of disbelief; and one overly-excited whoop from Fred.


	13. Car Crashes

Alice kept her head low, looking wearily around. After much argument, the lot of them had finally decided that, despite the insanity of it all, James' idea would be the one they would use. It made Alicewant to bang her head on the table and wail in despair; she really _did not _want to become a thief.

After that had been decided, they had all departed in different directions to scoure the area and make sure no one was around to see the 'grand escape.' Seeing as they were in the Black Family Manor, it really wasn't an easy job.

"Hey Longbottom."

"Potter"Alice said, without turning around. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be checking out the doorway with Weasley."

"I got bored and came here" James replied. "You're way more fun."Alice paused and blinked in disbelief at his suggestive tone.

"Potter, are you _flirting _with me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" James said, looking disgusted at the mere surprised that she felt like smiling; she hadn't thought that she had missed her and James' daily arguments that much.

"Good" she said, trying to hide her amusement. "Because I highly dislike the feeling of nausia."

"Hey! If you two are done making out, we'd like to get a move on" yelled a voice from downstairs.

"We aren't making out!" James protested.

"Wood, shut the hell up!"Alice yelled, avoiding looking at James. "We're trying to be inconspicuous! You'll bring the whole house running if you keep up with your stupid yelling!"

"Err...Longbottom?" James said tentatively. "Inconspicuous, remember?"

"Shut up"Alice grumbled.

The two of the headed downstairs, where Richie was waiting for them at the base of the staircase. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, they made their way towards the entrance of the house. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Roxanne and Fred were waiting for them there, all looking nervous. Hermione was practically bouncing on her toes.

"Fred and George would have loved to come" Ron said, absentmindedly.

"This isn't an excursion" Hermione retorted.

"I know that!" the red-head snapped, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Come on" Harry said, quickly, trying to dispel the upcoming argument. "Let's go."

As silent as possible, he reached out and grasped the door handle. For a moment everyone froze, staring at the door in front of them with wide eyes.

"Er...you don't think the doors booby trapped do you?" Ron asked, shuffling nervously.

"Don't be silly" Hermione retorted, though she didn't seem so sure herself.

"Just open it" Fred urged.

"Yeah. Worst that could happen is that an alarm goes of, everyone in the house comes running and we're caught red-handed in the act" Richie said in a supportive voice.

"Stop!" groaned Harry, who had already looked panicked. Taking a deep breath he grasped the handle tightly and pulled.

The door swung open; and that was all.

"Well" Fred said, wiping an arm across his brow. "That's a relief."

"Let's go" James said, gesturing for the others to follow. The group walked quickly after last to leave. She shut the door behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible and then followed the group down the gravel path and towards the main street.

"Let's grab the first car we can find" James said.

"Just not, you know, a ragged old bomb" Fred added.

"Yeah" James said, grinning at his cousin.

"How about that one?" Ginny suggested.

"That would be a great choice" James agreed. "If there wasn't a family currently inside it."

"Oops" Ginny said, blushing.

"Hey! Let's go for that one! It looks just like dad's old car!" Ron exclaimed.

"No ragged old bombs, remember?" Richie reminded him, grinning cheekily.

"You guys are awful"Alice snapped when Ron's face fell. "And this is taking way too much time. Let's just grab that one and go." She jabbed her hand in a random direction.

"Red. Red for Gryffindor" James said, approvingly. "Great choice, Longbottom."

"Now that I'm assured that my car choosing skills are up to the correct standards"Alicesaid, impatiently. "Let's go."

And they did.

After marching down the street in their large group, they paused in front of the car. They were receiving suspicious looks from the family in the car that Ginny had first suggested.

"How do we get in?" Fred asked, loudly. Well, that wasn't helping get rid of those suspicious stares. Not one bit.

"Let's break the window!" Richie cheered.

Neither was that.

"All of you be quiet!" Hermione have kissed her; she didn't, though. That would have just been weird. "That family over there is staring at us!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Suspicious-Family; as Alice had now chosen to dub them.

"Let's stupefy them, break the window and get the hell out of here" James suggested, lazily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let's not" Roxanne snapped, speaking for the first time since the escape. She had been extremely nervous; the worried expression had not left her face once and she seemed to have developed a habit of ringing her hands together 'till the palms turned her a comforting look, to which she returned with a thankful smile.

"Hey guys!" said an excited voice from behind them. They all turned to Ginny. "The doors open!"

"Oh" James said, blinking. "Well that makes things much easier."

"Wow Gin!" Harry complemented. "Great work!"

Ginny blushed and sent Harry a thankful . Those two were too cute together…even if they weren't together yet.

"So who's driving?" Harry questioned after a moment.

"James, by the looks of it" Richie replied, squinting at the front of the around.

_"What?" _she shrieked.

"James" Richie repeated. "You know, since he's sitting behind the wheel and all..."

Alice didn't know how it happened; but one second she was standing still and then the next she had run to the other side of the car, wrenched the door open and was attempting to physically drag James out.

"Oi! What's your problem?" James protested, struggling in her grasp.

"You are not driving!"Alice snapped.

"Yeah!" Roxanne agreed. "I remember the last time you tried to drive - it ended in a trip to the hospital!"

Hermione gasped, her eyes growing wide. Ron paled.

"No way, no way" he said, shaking his head. "Mom'll kill me if I end up in St. Mungos!"

"I'm an excellent driver! Get your facts right, Roxie!" James protested.

"Get out!"Alice shrieked.

"Make me Poo-fect!"

Wow. It was just like old times. Only this time, unlike when they had been upstairs,Alicedidn't find she missed them one bit.

"Aw, let him drive" Fred sighed. "He can't be that bad."

"You haven't been in a car with him before!" his twin sister retorted.

"Neither have you" he pointed out.

"Uh guys..." Harry started.

"James isn't driving!"Alice said, angrily. "I won't allow it."

"Yeah" Richie snorted. "Because _you won't allow it _and that makes us _so _scared..." his voice trailed of and his eyes grew wide. "You called him _James..."_

Alice blushed.

"It slipped out!" she said, defensively. "The idiot was making me frantic. I don't like him!"

Richie raised one eyebrow. "Never said you did."

"Uh guys..." Harry said again, staring wide eyed at the car.

"Oh dear, oh dear" Hermione moaned. "Look, does anyone actually know how to drive here?"

"If anyone did do you really think we'd be having this argument?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow.

_"GUYS!"_

Everyone turned and looked at Harry. The boy looked red in the face and was panting heavily.

"That" he said in answer to their inquisitive stares. Everyone turned - and paled.

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Fred yelled, gaping open-mouth as his cousin zoomed forward in the car - and continued to zoom forward.

"Ha! Who's the bad driver now, huh?" the messy haired boy bellowed back.

"The car! The car!" Ginny shrieked, the pitch of her voice turning high pitched with fear. James let out a yell of shock as he realized that he was careening towards the car with the Suspicious-Family inside it. Each of the occupants were gazing at him in horror.

"Shit" he cursed.

"TURN THE CAR! TURN THE CAR!" Roxanne frantic 'turn' motions with her arms. James fumbled with the steering wheel, struggling to get it under control.

"THE DAMN WHEELS STUCK!" he roared.

"Well your screwed" Richie muttered.

A loud "SHIT!" was heard as the car slammed into the Suspicious-Families vehicle.

Immediately the group of young wizards and witches ran towards their friend, panic on their faces. Alicefelt worry and concern threaten to spill out of her; she wondered why. After all it was only _Potter..._

"Ow...ow...ow" moaned a voice from inside the vehicle. James pulled himself out, rubbing his head and looking quite sour; but otherwise unhurt.

"You idiot!" Roxanne yelled, hitting him on the side of the , Ginny and Hermione mirrored this motion. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"No sympathy what-so-ever" James grumbled.

"Not when you dig your own grave" his cousin growled.

"What the hell did you do to my car?" roared a to see the supposed patriarch of the Suspicious-Family, glaring daggers at James.

"Uh...oh..." the messy-haired boy gulped and backed away."Um...you know...I can pay for that. Just let me go back to the future and get my allowance first..."

"Or you could try running" Ron suggested, gazing nervously at the infuriated man in front of him.

"Yeah, that sounds good" James agreed, gulping when the man cracked his knuckles.

"No! You can't just _run _away! You need to fix your mistakes..."

"That sounds great 'Mione. Why don't you stay and do that while we run for our lives?" Ron suggested over his shoulder. He and the others had already begun running; everyone from James down to Alice who looked quite angry with herself for doing so but continued none the less.

Hermione peeked back at the angry man in front of her and then at her running friends. Taking a deep breath she made her decision.

She ran.

* * *

"So we've all come to a decision then?" Harry asked. Fred, Richie, Roxanne,Aliceand Ginny all nodded their heads. James scowled and shook his; however, no one paid any attention to this.

"So Ron's driving then..."

"I want to drive" James grumbled.

"Well you can't" Harry said, giving his future son a patient look. "Ron actually has driving experience, however little it may be. He did drive that car back in second year...it crashed but, hey, it took him a couple of hours to total the car. It took you a couple of seconds..."

James' scowl deepened. He turned to his two best friends.

"Aren't you going to at least stand up for me?" he demanded.

"Hey man!" Richie said, holding up his hands defensively. "You're my best mate and all but I value my life!"

"I'm not suicidal" was all Fred said.

"The tracking spells done" Hermione said, walking back over to the group. She didn't bat an eyelash at the murderous look that James was shooting everyone. "Let's go."

"Great" Harry said, cheerily. "Ron? Go take the wheel."

"Harry" Ron muttered, inching away from James' death stare. "I'm a little scared for my life now..."

"Well, do you prefer the possibility of death or certain death? Because if you back out now and let James drive, we're all going to die within the next five minutes"Alice butted in.

"Good point" the red-head muttered.

* * *

**AN:**

**Aaaaaand how's that? Good? Bad? Review and tell me please!**

**So the future gang& the golden trio + Ginny (poor Gin...they should make it the golden quartet...) are of to save Rose. Wonder what they'll say once they see Scorpius? And it seems little ****Alice**** is having a bit of a crush on James, no matter how much she denies it.**

**Next chap, more Rose and Scorp. Hopefully Scorp'll come to his senses and help Rose soon...**

**Review please!**


End file.
